Tempuras fengári
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Long ago queen Serenity sent all the sailor senshi. Her daughter the prince of earth and his Shittenou to the future all except one. Now reborn herself sailor Pluto now known as Setsuna Meiou now has the job of Raising her now young daughter Serenity with her fiancé and has the quest to find the senshi rated m for violence
1. Prologue

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters**

 ** _Authors notes - this is a joint venture with Littlewolf95 it was previously on their old profile spacesword16 under the same name as this, but we have taken a new approach to this story it is slightly darker than the previous version and is similar but different to raising Serenity hope you enjoy and remember to read and review ja ne_**

 ** _Oh and thanks to charliechaplin2blr creator of the Ssrevmb 2017 and beyond for betaing this even though you're in the middle of the 2018 project_**

 **PROLOGUE**

Sailor Pluto observed her surroundings and sighed. " _Another quiet day in the underworld and at the time gates."_ She had lost count of how many days she had been alone years ago. She wanted to be with her princess, but she had a new life and was leading it well.

Sailor Pluto was a little sad that Serenity hadn't met any of her Senshi yet and the girl was pretty much a loner all apart from a young girl with reddish hair and green eyes.

The most heartbreaking thing was Serenity had friends who loved her very much, she just wished every day that she could be at her princess' side.

Suddenly Sailor Pluto got a twist in her heart and she knew Serenity or one of the Senshi was in trouble. She ran to the time stream and saw her worst fears come true, her princess was hiding in her cupboard as a burglar had forced himself in.

Gunshots were heard in the room next to hers then silence and she came out of the cupboard so she had the room to cry for her baby brother but she muffled her sobs so the burglar wouldn't hear her.

Gunshots were heard in the room opposite to hers then her deaf mother screamed and two more gunshots rang out.

Sailor Pluto knew Serenity was next. She had to do something fast so she teleported directly into Serenity's room.

"Usagi, hide," Sailor Pluto ordered.

"But what about mommy, daddy and Shingo?" the youngster replied with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi, please," Sailor Pluto cried but it was too late the gun roared. The eight year-old girl collapsed into Sailor Pluto's arms, lifeless.

Sailor Pluto let out an anguished sob. "Serenity!" she cried, over and over.

"Ready to die?" the masked man snarled.

"Do it. You have taken everything that was precious to me."

They attacked at the same time, but the masked man was shocked to see a deadly mythical attack heading straight for him. He would not be escaping alive this time. "But magic is not real…" were his last words.

"Next time let me be by her side always." Sailor Pluto was losing blood quickly and was drifting in and out of consciousness.

She used the last ounce of her strength to pull herself painfully to the young dead girl and wrapped her arms around her "I love you Serenity." The world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters

 ** _Remember to read and review ja ne_**

 **Chapter one**

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and gasped when she discovered she was in her old room from the moon kingdom.

" _what am I doing here?"_ she wondered.

As she sat up and her feet touched upon a soft carpet she was confused as to why her old bedroom had remained untouched.

She put a dress on and shoes and made her way down the hall. "Why is the moon kingdom intact? Saturn brought her glaive down a millennium ago, didn't she?

Suddenly she remembered and bit her lip as she took a run towards the queen's quarters. When she arrived, the guards let the sailor princess in.

"Princess Leila," the queen smiled.

" _My old name?"_ she wondered.

"What can I do for you little one?"

" _Little one? I'm years older than Serenity,"_ she thought _._

She caught a glimpse of herself and gasped as she realized she was a young child again.

"I'm back in Silver Millennium," she murmured quietly as she realized where she actually was.

"The wish you made threw you back in time after my reborn child was murdered."

"Why am I here, Queen?" she asked.

"You have a new task, you're still the Guardian of time and space but you will go back to Earth one thousand and seventeen years from now, a mother to my daughter. Be prepared for a long labor. I know what happens to our kingdom in seventeen years' time. Please don't be frightened little one, your new mission will bring you joy and inner peace, but you will have a massive family by the time you are twenty-five," the queen said.

"The Senshi? The Shitennou, Endymion, Eiji' the youngster asked.

"All will be revealed with time, small lady" the queen replied.

A cry alerted Leila, her eyes widened when she noticed a crib at the side of the queen

"Serenity?" she said in a small voice

The queen smiled fondly at the girl and shook her head. "She's not born yet, approach princess."

She looked inside the crib and was shocked to see a baby boy with silver hair and silver eyes, just like his mother. "Queen, he's beautiful, what is his name?" she asked

"Prince Tranquility the Second is his royal name, but we call him Kunzite as a code name. We have placed a protective order on his head since he is the first royal lunar male child born in five hundred years," the queen replied.

"Kunzite," she murmured and the infant lifted his little hand up and grasped Leila's small finger.

She felt a rush of loyalty and love towards this prince. The brother of her princess who was not yet born, she hoped she would meet him not long after her next rebirth – the one that Queen Serenity was preparing her for now in Silver Millennium.

Leila took another look at her beautiful Queen, she noted that the queen looked troubled "is there anything the matter my queen?" she asked.

The queen sighed heavily as she passed the young girl a key "I present you this key."

"What is it for?" Leila asked

"When our kingdom ends all Weapons, the sailor crystals plus the Shittenou crystals will be safe, if the day ever comes that you need them again you will know where to come. but I pray you will not need them though because of this new mission you will keep your sailor Crystal" Serenity replied

"I hope so as well Queen Serenity" the youngster replied and gave her best smile even though she still felt the pit of dread in her stomach bubbling away she knew Queen Serenity's dream may not come true.

Soon everything felt as if it was going fast forward then the day that she dreaded came the fall of the moon kingdom.

She looked at her sisters of power and smiled wistfully knowing in just a few years time she would be raising them Uranus raised an eyebrow at her and Neptune frowned at the time Guardians smile but before she could say another word Sailor Saturns glaive landed with a deafening ring.

A white flash blinded them all.

The next thing Sailor Pluto knew she woke up she looked around and realized she was in the maternity ward at Tokyo 2nd General Hospital in a lot of discomfort.

She looked to her left and her love was fast asleep in the chair

Then much to her body's protests, she sat up and rang the buzzer her love woke up and then stood up off the chair and kissed his loves forehead.

"Hi love." he smiled

"Eiji, I didn't mean to wake you" she murmured

"it's okay Setsuna 30 hours in labor took it out of you they ended up having to operate she's safe in NICU"

"Whats wrong with her?" she replied as her heart tightened

"Just a few weeks premature love, they've got to keep her there until her actual due date and she is breathing on her own," he replied as the nurse came with a wheelchair.

They were then taken to the NICU and Setsuna put her hand on the glass keeping her little girl safe and looked at the mop of silver blonde hair.

"Serenity" she murmured.


	3. Chapter 2

**User disclaimer I don't own sailor moon and friends just enjoy playing with the characters.**

 _ **Author notes - this is more of a chapter of explanations than anything but read to understand the new take on some of the characters and remember to read and review Ja**_

Chapter 2

While Serenity was getting stronger in hospital, Setsuna and Eiji took it upon themselves to discover where the Senshi, Shittenou and Endymion had been reborn and had took responsibility for another baby just weeks older than their baby

They discovered the baby boy on the doorstep of the Church close to their home and when the mark of the east of the earth reacted to Setsuna they knew who this child was and Setsuna embraced the tiny boy the boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

When they got the infant home Eiji went out and bought another Moses basket, another cot, more diapers, bottles, formula and baby boy clothes as the only had little girls clothes for when their own daughter came home.

As the weeks went by Serenity grew stronger every day and 10 weeks after she was born was her due date she would be coming home today and Setsuna and Eiji were over the moon (bad pun on my part sorry)

As for the others some she was surprised at and some not so much

Sailors Uranus and Jupiter were reincarnated as twins as were Sailors Neptune and Mercury this made sense as both sets of Twins were siblings in the silver millennium with Uranus and Neptune being a year or so older than the other two.

Endymion was the son of a wonderful couple and was named Mamoru Chiba

Nephrite was now Nobuyuki and had been born into a family of power she hoped that it wouldn't affect his future love with Jupiter or Makoto as she was now known.

Mars had also been reborn to a powerful family her relationship with Setsuna and Eiji's recently acquired son was Turbulent at the best of times Mars now Rei had threatened to barbecue the poor boy more than once in their previous life Jadeite now Jonah thanks to Setsuna wanting to name him that and was firm and would not budge on the name was deeply in love with the raven-haired fire Princess and his namesake stuck with him even though that relationship he did not fight back against her often and when he did it often ended in passion no matter how much she said she hated him deep down she was just as much in love with him as he was her.

Venus her beautiful leader even at her young age in silver millennium was the very essence of a leader Now Minako Aino was a beautiful little girl but Setsuna got uneasy when she saw the girl in the street with her mother but she chose not to say anything she laughed at her own thoughts "oh, sorry your daughter is a reincarnated warrior from 1000 years ago can I babysit her?" But then she thought better Venus would awaken in her own time she hoped that the new timeline did not get mixed up too much

Zoisite or Xavier as he was now known was born to a family of scholars Setsuna prayed to the deities this family wouldn't do to him what his previous family before he became one of Endymions Shittenou. She recalled many a night that Zoisite would end up at Mercury's chamber to the point of tears because of the pain that his past before Endy came to haunt him "damn them" Setsuna thought on many occasions in both lives

Her biggest surprise though was when she discovered Tranquility as the older sibling of Saturn but then she remembered an old saying that the queen often said she now understood what it meant

" _Light and dark are the same side of one coin one cannot exist without the other without light there is nothing but darkness, without darkness there is nothing but light. We all carry darkness within our hearts but you must not let it win and take over your beings shine brighter than any star my children and I will always be there"_

Setsuna repeated that rhetoric in her head when she looked at Jonah and cursed out loud she knew the Shittenou were innocents in that previous fiasco she knew they were murdered and their souls replaced by monsters but she couldn't get their evil faces out her head no matter how much she tried, she focused herself on the now she would be raising him and Serenity but searched her memories but couldn't recall when the queen of the moon mentioned when the other children would join her and Eiji " _did she mention it?"_ she thought as Jonah greedily drunk his milk.

Serenity was coming home today Setsuna rushed around the mansion and cleaned it while Jonah was napping when she was done she sat at the breakfast to drink a large coffee if all went to plan this would be her last large dose of caffeine she had been expressing for around 6 weeks now and hoped her daughter would take to the breast though they had plenty of formula just in case.

Setsuna had the sudden realisation there was no one to watch Jonah how would she explain a 14-week old boy to the hospital when her daughter was only 10 weeks.

When there was a gust of wind and a bright light and a God entered her living room no make it more of a titan "Father?" Setsuna gasped

The old Titan smiled "yes it's me my daughter, Hades has given me 4 hours so hurry daughter and get my little granddaughter I want a cuddle before I am returned to my eternal sleep Jonah will be good and this old titan knows what to do if he needs anything just hope he doesn't have a smelly your mother was best for that one but he will react to me better." Chronos gave a bittersweet smile

"I miss her too papa" She kissed Jonah's forehead and ran out the front door just as Eiji pulled up in the new minivan

"Let's go get our daughter," Setsuna said as a single tear slipped down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

**user disclaimer-dont own sailor moon just enjoy playing with the characters**

 _ **So sorry I know it's been 6 months but life with a baby who's now a toddler sure is hectic plus I wasn't sure how I was going to end this chapter until tonight**_

 _ **Unbetaed but my close friend who is my beta may tell me off muWhahaha**_

Please read and review

"She's so tiny compared to him"

"Boys do tend to be bigger love"

Baby Serenity at 10 weeks old looked up at these people who said they were Mommy and daddy but she didn't physically remember them, one minute she was in a dark place and was suddenly ripped out of the warm comfort of darkness and was put in a box and returned back into darkness for so many hours

She was lulled to sleep with a heartbeat slower than hers and sung to for so many hours, a night turned into weeks she felt bigger and stronger

The soft hum of something was lulling the little one to sleep again.

She was then gently handled to someone with big hands

"Shes just like a porcelain doll, I do not want to drop her" the gentle rumble of an unfamiliar persons voice made her want to cry she did not know him.

"Waaa!" another wail made her jump she screwed up her little face and began to cry herself

"Now, Now young man we do not need that" Finally a familiar feminine voice again

She turned her head towards the feminine voice but all she could see was a blurry figure she gave a little whimper why couldn't she see anyone it was so frustrating.

" _Why can't I talk. I'm big now aren't I"_

"Serenity, meet your big brother" the familiar voice gently murmured the two infants were placed side by side she could see someone! Though still not perfect.

" _ **I'm sorry I'm still mostly blind so you're my big brother?"**_

" _ **Hai, though not really because Mama and Papa found me on a doorstep when you were still gone. I'm Jonah you?"**_

" _ **Serenity though I wanna be called Bunny"**_

" _ **Usagi"**_

" _ **Hai"**_

The two infants were suddenly startled and both screamed.

"I wonder if they are speaking with their minds the way they gazed at each other with neither of their visions perfect" Eiji spoke.

"They may have done love, the bonds between the prince, princess, senshi and shittenou alike was strong" Setsuna said.

"I wonder why they're crying, maybe shocked they could speak to each other but not us" Eiji wondered.

Setsuna covered both the infants up and began to hum an ancient lullaby when the babies were fast asleep again Eiji took his wife into his arms and kissed her neck gently.

"Double moonlight romance, never thought I'd hear that one again" Chronos spoke his voice tired.

Setsuna smiled and kissed her wilting fathers forehead "your time is running out Papa, please return to Hades we will meet again now go rest."

The frail man nodded and soon disappeared "at least he got to meet his grandchildren" Eiji said as tears began to fall down Setsuna's cheek who nodded.

"Lets go to bed Eiji, the children will have us awake soon" Setsuna replied as her tears subsided

Eiji nodded and picked Jonah up and wrapped him in his blue blanket while Setsuna picked Serenity up and wrapped her in the Silver blanket Queen Serenity had given to her younger charge in the silver millennium and they went to bed to be awakened only a few hours later.

The banging on the front door startled them awake the knocking was frantic as if someone was desperate. the children were wide awake now of course but remained quiet

Setsuna opened the door and found a young woman holding a very wet confused little blonde haired boy "Eiji!" She screamed "get some blankets" Setsuna shouted.

The little boy began to cry "Shh Satoro. We are safe now" the young woman said Setsuna beckoned them in

"Daddy hurt mommy bad no more?" the youngster who could have been no older than 2 asked sniveling through his tears

"No love, we are safe," the woman said looking at Setsuna with pleading eyes

Setsuna pulled the young woman into the warm house and stripped the child of his soaked clothes as Eiji wrapped a blanket round him

"Take Zoicite to the children it may help him calm down while I speak to?"

"Mya, but you might remember me as queen Thea of the south" the young woman supplied grateful for the safety she had found.

Setsuna nodded. well this was a first a child coming with at least one parent.


End file.
